


Prompt #11 - Things you said when you were drunk.

by ZoeyBarkow (RetratosPastel)



Category: Godless (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 03:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13204923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RetratosPastel/pseuds/ZoeyBarkow
Summary: Just a short drabble that @royalarmyofoz requested on tumblr from a prompts list I reblogged.It’s actually not about what they said while they were drunk, more like the morning after.





	Prompt #11 - Things you said when you were drunk.

It’s not the first time she’s hungover – God knows – but this time is different because, for the first time, she wishes it was even stronger. So strong that she couldn’t remember what she did the night before. But she does. She remembers absolutely everything. And those memories combined with a pounding headache are what stop her from getting out of the bed despite hearing the other woman fiddling around the house.

Callie calls her by her name and she stays really quiet, pretending she’s still asleep. Too quiet to really look like she’s sleeping since her muscles are all tense under the blankets, and the other woman notices. Callie always notices everything.

-          _Hey. You are awake._

Her voice is soft but it hits Maggie’s eardrums like a whiplash. She doesn’t want to open her eyes. She doesn’t. The whiskey gave her the courage to wait for Callie outside the tavern the night before, and now, that damn liquor left her alone and there was that woman, sitting at the edge of her bed, next to her and stroking her hair in such a way that she could just stay like that for the rest of her life. Not that she would recognise that to anyone.

But once again, as it did the night before, her body doesn’t respond to her but to that sweet-sounding voice that seems to have enchanted every inch of her being and her eyelids open, and her head turns to face Callie’s gaze and suddenly she can’t think, she can speak, she can barely breath because the woman in front of her floods her senses and all Maggie feels is a fear drawn from so near her heart that almost makes her want to cry. A fear that becomes a pinch of peace and calmness somewhere deep on her chest when Callie leans in to kiss her. That peace she has not felt in a long, long time.

 


End file.
